The present invention relates to a rapid containment assembly which is optimally deployed in a rapid containment kit and method for dealing with suspicious objects or packages which may be weapons of mass destruction (WMD) and other potentially harmful agents. The subject addresses various aspects of containment, identification, collection of evidence, decontamination and transportation of objects or substances for germ or chemical warfare as well as explosives and incendiary devices and other hazardous materials.
WMD agents, primarily biological and chemical military warfare agents, which have traditionally been developed for battlefield conditions, are now being used in smaller quantities and sizes for terrorist activities. Likely agents would include anthrax, plague, nerve gas and the like. Other terrorist weapons relate to explosive and incendiary devices which, depending on their placement, could be incredibly destructive. These substances can be contained in relatively small containers and packages, such as back packs, the common 1 to 2 gallon plastic jugs or metal paint cans, briefcases and the like. Although the emphasis is on the containment of smaller objects, this invention can be used for larger items such as suitcases.
There is a pressing need to contain, identify and handle xe2x80x9cunknown objectsxe2x80x9d left unattended in public places. Fear of the unknown has created a vast psychological and economic problem for society. Although the actual danger from WMD is real, the overwhelming number of incidents are due to carelessness, ignorance or hoaxes. Closing large buildings, airports, shopping malls, government institutions, production lines, etc. can add to hysteria and cost huge sums. The events of Sep. 11, 2001 have obviously exacerbated this situation.
Items left unattended in public places such as lunch buckets, back packs, wrapped packages, briefcases etc. have to be treated as potentially lethal. The first person to respond to this suspicious object is termed the first responder who most commonly is a security guard, a policeman, or a public works employee. The first responder that comes in contact with the suspicious object most frequently has had minimal training in how to contain the object and typically has no knowledge of how to safely identify the suspicious object or how to secure the object if needed for evidence. Often, the first responder will mishandle the suspicious object making it more difficult for the second and subsequent responder""s to perform their functions. Most frequently the second responder called to the scene is a municipal fireman trained in identifying and handling hazardous materials. Usually this second responder will determine that the object is a hoax or misplaced item. If the unknown object is suspected of being a threat to the public additional responders can be called to the scene. These additional responders have specialized skills in such areas as crime scene investigation and collection of evidence and can also check the second responders findings. In the more serious incidences these additional responders are usually a state or federal agency such as the National Guard or FBI.
The rapid containment system, which can most effectively be deployed in a rapid containment kit, is designed to be easily deployed by the first responder to rapidly contain the suspicious object to protect people and the environment. Deployment of the rapid containment system by the first responder will aid the second and subsequent responders in various aspects of identification, decontamination, evidence collection and transportation. The rapid containment system can initially also be deployed by the second and any subsequent responder due to the fact that it is useful for many functions. For example, the rapid containment system aids the second responder as it isolates the unknown object from the effects of wind, air currents, rain and water, thus maintaining sample and evidence integrity for accurate identification as well as protecting people and the environment.
The present invention contemplates an assembly kit which can be transported in a backpack, yet quickly removable in a matter of minutes and be ready to position in a containment fashion over a suspicious object (hereinafter referred to as target). The invention includes a chamber desirably cylindrical with a circular top. Alternatives include rectilinear sidewalls usually of equal cross-section, such as square, hexagonal, and the like. Tapering upwardly and outwardly of the walls, whether rectilinear or curvilinear, is also contemplated. At the lower portion of the chamber a base flange is provided with lateral edges which are stabilized for securement to the surface on which the target lies while the cylindrical member is brought into its full configuration by wall support struts. Pop-up or otherwise longitudinally adjustable struts and other rapidly deployed means can be attached to and used to rigidify the chamber instead of the wall struts which are described and illustrated herein as one embodiment of this invention. At the upper portion of the top provision is made for handling sleeves. Interior of each such sleeve is a handler which can be a glove, mitten, or yet the sleeve itself as well as other configurations which permit identification, decontamination and handling of the encapsulated target if required. At the termination of the containment, the target can desirably be encapsulated in the chamber by means of tightening a drawstring located in the lower portion of the chamber. This progressively brings the lower portion in the flange into and under the bottom of the contained item to thereby fully envelop the target.
According to the method, additional means are provided whereby sample readings may be taken from the target, and also means are provided to filter as well as decontaminate, all of which are inserted into the chamber through ports. The ports are desirably placed in the upper portion.
Yet another supplemental feature of the invention looks to the provision of an explosion shield in which the side walls are an inverted frusto conical member. The sidewalls of the explosion shield are made utilizing a material such as Kevlar(copyright) or other bulletproof like material and are tapered in such a fashion to deflect upwardly any shrapnel or other explosive and to effectively spend their energy harmlessly by not extending unimpededly lately where personnel are exposed. When the container itself is made of a similar material, the container can be tapered just as the explosion shield.
The method of the invention also contemplates various steps of employing the subject assembly, and more particularly the sequencing which is desirably employed, includes the filtration of particulates and gases with HEPA and carbon filters to protect personnel and the environment from gas and particulates generated from the target as well as maintain the environment surrounding the target inside the rapid containment system in order to aid in identification of the target and to purge the interior portion of the container prior to transporting or disposing of the target.
In addition, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide a rapid containment kit which is easily stored and transported, and yet quickly and positively erected and positioned without the need to handle the target, thus providing a sense of security to the public.
A further object of the present invention is directed to such a rapid containment kit which will have a total weight of 10 lbs. or less, thus making its portability and storage by virtually everyone a realistic possibility.
Yet another and important object of the present invention is to provide a rapid containment kit which is easily identified and used by all level of responders to aid in their required tasks along with maintaining the target in its original place for subsequent responders.
Yet another and important object of the present invention is to provide a rapid containment kit which is basically disposable with a contaminated target, but is also reusable, in whole, when the target proves to be a hoax target.
Yet another and important object of the present invention is to provide a rapid containment kit which protects personnel and the environment from releases from the target which can be accentuated by wind, air currents, rain and water.
An auxiliary object of the present invent is to provide a rapid deployment kit for weapons of mass destruction and other threat which can also be converted to be used as a Class III glovebox.
A further and important object of the present invention is to provide a rapid containment kit which protects the target from wind, air currents, rain and water in order to preserve and gather evidence.
In view of the foregoing, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide a rapid containment kit which is easily employed as a safety containment glovebox for the containment of hazardous biological and chemical material.
Finally, as with all inventions, the objective is also cost effectiveness with a total material and labor cost economically gauged to the hazard involved and alternative techniques for securing the hazard.